Where is it?
by Alias Erotavlas
Summary: Just a little One-shot featuring Cass and Max-Ernest. Warning: Doesn't delve deep into the pairing and I haven't read the 5th book yet so I don't know if anything's changed.


_Disclaimer: A.E. owns nothing of P.B.'s, mmkay?_

_Warning: I haven't read the fifth book yet, so I don't know if that changes anything._

Cass frantically threw the pillows off her bed, "I know it's here somewhere."

"Cass, sweetie, Max-Ernest is here!" Cass's mother called from the living room. Cass growled in frustration, where was it?

"Cass," Her mother entered the room, "What on earth-?" Her statement was cut short when she saw the condition the room was in. It looked like a tornado had hit the room in full force, "Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

Cass didn't stop in her frantic search through her room, "Can't find it," she mumbled.

"Can't find what?" Her mother asked, moving farther into the room. Usually when her daughter couldn't find something, the situation was pretty bad.

"My disaster kit! If I don't have it while I'm out, we could get drowned in a flood or stuck in a blackout or-"

"Or," her mother interjected, "It could be just fine and you're over reacting."

"But-"

"No buts! Now finish getting ready. Max-Ernest is waiting," Her mother informed her before walking out of the room. The sixteen-year-old sighed, how was she supposed to relax on her outing- she refused to acknowledge it as a date- when there were so many disasters that could happen? While they were at the park, there could be a rockslide, or a tree could fall on them, or a squirrel with rabies could bite them or-

"Hey, you almost ready?" A voice asked from the doorway. Cass jumped in surprise and turned around to see her long-time friend, Max-Ernest standing there in all his orange-haired glory.

"Sheesh, don't scare me like that," The girl sighed, "Anyway, yeah, I just need to find my disaster kit." She then turned back around and began digging through her laundry basket in hopes of finding one of her most prized possessions.

"Oh, you mean this?" Max-Ernest said while holding the backpack up, "You left it at my house yesterday. PC found it and was pretending that it was a parachute and was jumping off the couch wearing it. He kept saying how he was an adventurer in the Congo, exploring undiscovered rainforests and finding new creatures. Can you believe my parents didn't even notice? They're back to their old ways of making us choose and I think it's about as confusing for him as it was for me. How 'bout that?"

Cass smiled slightly at the mention of the four-year-old- the same little boy she and Max-Ernest had practically raised on their own due to his parents' disagreements. Soon, however, Cass became aware of the fact that her kit _might _be missing some of its contents. She grabbed the bag out of her best friend's hands and began to rifle through it.

"Thermal blanket, check. Super Chip mix, check. Flashlight, check," this went on for another few minutes before Cass was sure everything was in order. Then, she shouldered the backpack( which looked rather out-of-place with her dressy outfit) and turned to her friend, "Thanks. Now lets get going."

Max-Ernest just sighed and followed his friend(which was rather unusual for him). Over the five years he'd known her, he'd learned never to question the girl(although he still questioned many other things). It just resulted in more questions than answers. Not to mention a lot of trouble.

"Have fun on your date!" Cass' mom called as the two walked out of the house.

"Moooom!" Cass shouted back, her elfin ears burning bright red.

"Love you!" The woman called back, completely ignoring her daughter's embarrassment.

Cass let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed Max-Ernest's wrist and began dragging him down the sidewalk, hoping to escape her mother's irritating tendencies. He just shook his head, some things never change.

THE END?

_AN: Yes! First fanfic! Woot! Ok now that the celebrating done, I'd like to say go easy on me. I've never written something like this before and I know it doesn't really have a HUGE amount of ME/Cass, but I hope you liked it. I think this is how their relationship would be, so this is how I wrote it. RnR_

_3_

_A.E. _


End file.
